Mothership ISRA
by Kaya-of-the-EasternWolfTribe
Summary: This is the teaser for my new novel, Mothership ISRA. Feel free to read, you don't have to but I would appreciate it if you would. I have not published it as of yet, but I intend to soon.
1. Summary and Intro

Hi everyone!

I just wanted to add the summary of my novel here:

In a world where Alzheimer patients are becoming more and more abundant. Adults and adolescents still in their right minds leave their dying planet, never to return.

Now, 125 years later, in this new society aboard a massive mothership, the life expectancy is decreasing rapidly. But there is an ominous secret looming over their perfect society. Their friends and family are not dying, they are being sent back to earth, to deteriorate and dissolve into their slowly blooming Alzheimer ridden minds.

Follow the protagonist as they strive to save their diminishing race from themselves and create the ultimate, perfect, society.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Awoken

_3472, 047 Rain Tide Moon Season, Audun_

I woke to the sound of a siren blaring from somewhere nearby. I rolled over, my arm groping clumsily around my body, searching for my straying pillow to block out the noise. When I could not locate the cushion I gave in and attempted to open my eyes.

I groaned and shut them once more in an attempt to protect them from the offensive light shining throughout the room. I took a few deep breaths before slowly cracking them open to peer through narrowed slits at the room around me. I did not recognize the room nor remember how I got there. I was not surprised, this had become somewhat of the norm for me. I slowly rose into a sitting position and placed my feet on the ground before recoiling in shock. The floor was cold! Why was the floor cold? Was there a malfunction in the system? No... there would have been an announcement. Were my thermal regulating socks not working anymore? Did I forgotten to charge them? No... thats not it either, I remember charging them a least two nights ago. My thought process was a mess, I attempted to reign them in a bit; one question at a time. First things first. What happened last night? I thought hard, trying to remember my actions from the previous 24 hours.

* * *

><p>This was the first night that I hadn't gone out on another of my gambling joints in a while now. Yah, I know its against the law to indulge in any of those so called "sins" but who cares. I mean, its not like I'm going to be here much longer anyways. The execs were already onto me anyways. They knew I knew more than I should. Execs talk more when they're drunk. They don't like me very much since I have a reputation for always being locked up when sunday mornings roll 'round.<p>

I was jolted from my thoughts when I heard a loud banging on the door of my shared domicile. There was a shuffling of feet, and the sound of a door opening. I started to tune out the sounds before I heard thudding footsteps come towards my door. Before I could go to open it, it was wrenched open by a giant, burly man. Crap. It was an exec, in full uniform, he was, to say the least, intimidating. "Are you Acda?" his voice was just as gruff sounding as he looked. I nodded quickly, not wanting to make this man any more angry than he already was.

He marched towards my shaking form before grabbing me by the arm and wrenching me out of the room, ignoring all of my complaints and protests. When I refused to shut up, I saw him reach into a pouch on his hip and grab a syringe. My eyes widened considerably before my struggles increased tenfold. To no avail as he jabbed the needle into the side of my neck.

As he hauled me through the maze of hallways, I slowly realized where we were headed. Double crap, I jinxed it! This was it. My last day left on this hell-ship. I should be glad, but regrettably, my emotions were leaning more towards terror and nausea than rejoice.

I felt my mind slowly slip into a hazy state, the powerful sedative slowly taking its toll on my mind and body. I barely registered it when the exec sighed and hauled me over his shoulder. Not caring if the butt of the gun strapped across his back hit me in the face in the process. After that everything came in blurry bits and pieces.

I faintly remember being placed on a gurney before being rolled through a pair of swinging doors and into a room filled with people wearing doctor clothing. I fainted after that but can still recall a few whispers and a searing pain in my hip. The whispers rang through my mind, I was confused. The doctors were confused. They were whispering of alzheimer's and alcohol. Sure I drank, but enough to cause alzheimers? I doubt it. I probably just heard wrong. I tried to raise my head to ask what was wrong but as soon as I tried the whispering stopped and I felt, dejectedly, another needle being stabbed into my arm. After that was a shuttlepod then darkness.

* * *

><p>Oh. So that's what happened. I reached down and gingerly prodded my thigh feeling for any damage. I winced when my fingers grazed over a swollen bump in my thigh. I looked and saw a bruise the size and color of a plum around a raised lump on the side of my thigh, every few seconds a little red light would flash just below the surface of my skin. Grabbing the edge of my cotton shirt I ripped of a strip to make a crude bandage in an attempt to cover the disconcerting light in my leg.<p>

Now that I knew what happened it was time to figure out where I was. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. I was sitting on a cot that sat amongst what appeared to be an unfolded pod. The pod itself was sitting in a moldy smelling, stone room that was missing a ceiling and covered in debris. Alright, that cleared things up a bit. There would never be debris on the mothership, it would be considered hazardous. That meant that there was only one other place I could be, the abandoned planet of Audun.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Awaken:

_3477, 061 Last Light Moon Season, Isra_

I moaned as I was rudely awakened by the sound of loud beeping in the vicinity of my head. I flung my arm in the general direction of my bedside table and hastily tried to find the off switch. When I failed to find the neon green button I cracked open my eyes and looked around in confusion. Where was it? It was usually right next to my shoulder. I reluctantly sat up, the upper half of my body sliding out from under my warm blankets. I frowned not recognizing the room for a moment before I remembered. That's right, I had been relocated to a shared domicile a few days ago. They had said something about my block of domiciles being contaminated or something. No matter, If I don't get up soon and go to class I will receive another tardy and they will think that I have caught the disease.

I sighed, climbing out of bed, my feet slowly padding over the heated floors towards the lavatory. I heard someone else moving inside. I didn't bother knocking, both of us had come to a previous agreement that modesty nor privacy was an issue. It wouldn't have served anything. Cana looked up and smiled at me when I entered the room. Yes, that's right, a female. She had no attraction to males and I had no attraction towards females, that was also one of the main reasons that we were roomed together. Though it was rare that someone would happen to be a homosexual it wasn't questioned and was fully accepted.

I walked to the panel near the door, as I went, I slowly removed the wire contraption that circled the crown of my head and opened the air tight locker to put it away. I moved towards the sink and wiped my face clean. The comfortable quiet was broken when we heard the bing in the dining room announcing that our meal was ready.

After we had broken our fast we parted ways to go to our separate learning facilities. She would be headed to the medical section and I would be headed towards the mechanics section.

* * *

><p>As I strolled through the hallways a few people greeted me in passing, either by a nod of the head or by a small phrase muttered under their breath. No one was energetic at this time of day. It was still an hour or two before the official lights-on. The only people you see at this time are either in an advanced school group like me or are execs, everyone is still asleep in their domiciles.<p>

I entered the classroom, ready for most everything. I sat down at my assigned spot. Ignoring the glares from the females in the room as my work partner grinned at me. This was one of the few occasions of when I was paired with a male, and an attractive one at that. When our teacher entered the room she announced that we would stay and extra fifteen minutes after the class for a special protocol. Everyone in the room, including me, groaned. I knew what the protocol was, there wasn't a person who didn't.

The class went smoothly as usual, nothing was ever out of place, not on Mothership Isra. We all went through the teaching simulations and completed the tasks that were required. When the class was over we removed the headgear and turned in our answer sheets before sitting back down. I sat, shivering when I felt my thigh brush against my partner's, I was so lost in my embarrassment that I barely noticed when the door opened and the execs entered the room.

The execs stood in front of our class as protocol, backs straight, chests out, shoulders back, feet apart, hands clasped in front of them. Perfect posture, stoic, not a hair out of place. This was the life of an exec, no emotions are permitted on the front, the smallest slip could mean the difference between life and death. Once the execs felt that they had our attention they began their announcements.

When I got back to my domicile I placed my home-assignment on my bed before walking to the lavatory, stripping as I went. When I arrived to the cleansing room, I turned up the steam level and punched in my preferences, I was feeling unusually stressed today and was in the mood for a massage. As I waited for the beep that would alert me when the room was ready for me I gazed at my reflection in the mirror. My criticizing eyes taking in every detail. From my medium length maroon hair to my feminine eyes and delicate mouth, to my slender shoulders, muscular arms, smooth stomach and my long legs. All in all you could probably mistake me for a female. But that was not of importance to me, the only thing that truly bothered me about my appearance were my freckles. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the cleansing room beep. I sighed, turning away from the mirror and walked into the special room feeling the intense need to relax.


End file.
